Distractions
by CallandEric4ever
Summary: Can the girls distract the guys from their work
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This a little humor about the CSI's in lab, oh and the Lab Rats.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI. If wishes came true I would own Eric Szmanda!!! Help me fairy Godmother**

"Face it Sara, there is _nothing_ that girls can do to distract us guys." Warrick spat out.

"Yeah!" Greg, Nick, and Hodges all said in unison.

"Oh, well that sounds like a challenge!" Sara retorted, storming down the hallway.

A little while later Sara had rounded up all the girls in the lab: Catharine, Wendy, and Mia. It was Mandy's day off. "The guys told me that there is nothing us, girls, could do distract them from their work! So I say we put them up to that test!" Sara said confidently. For the next ten minutes the girls sat around the break table whispering fervently. Every time a guy would come over to see what they were talking about, Mia would turn around and growl at them to get away.

THE NEXT SHIFT

As usual Greg was the last to arrive at the lab on Tuesdays. Walking down the hall he saw Mia, who was wearing a white cotton cap-sleeved shirt, with the words "Team Manson" on it. "Hey Mia, nice shirt" yelled Greg. But what he was thinking was, "I like her pink lacy bra" .

Greg headed into the break room to get his assignment for the shift. He looked around, seeing no one he reached up into the top right cabinet and took out his Blue Hawaiian coffee. Scooping two scoops out into the coffee maker he relaxed and waited for the rest of the crew to get here. About five minutes later everyone was here: Warrick, Nick, Grissom, Sara, and Catharine. Greg did a double take; Catharine _and_ Sara were both wearing white shirts. "Coincidence maybe?" Greg thought to himself. However much like Mia's shirt if the girls shifted a certain way you could see their bras.

"Hey! Today assignments are as follows, Greg and Catharine double homicide on the strip, Nick, Warrick, and Sara family of 5 in Black Forest Nature Reserve. Okay get going!" Grissom ordered.

**Next chapter is coming soon. Review! I love hearing from you**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI…if I did dreams would come true.**

While Catharine and Greg were driving to the strip to get to their double homicide, dark clouds rolled in and it started to rain.

"Yes!" Greg heard Catharine whisper to herself.

"Wonder what that is all about, but she _is_ wearing white shirt" Greg thought. Slowly an evil smile crept across Greg's face. Of course this smile did not go unnoticed by Catharine.

"Okay Greg, you're creeping me out, stop smiling" Catharine said nervously.

When they had reached their crime scene, Greg and Cat grabbed their kits and climbed out of the car. "Hey Cath, want this umbrella?" called out to her.

"No thanks!" she yelled back.

While processing the scene a strong gust of wind whipped the umbrella right out of Catharine's hand. "Dammit!" She whispered. Half an hour went by, before Catharine looked over at Greg, who was staring at something. There was still the same amount of blood as there had been 30 minutes ago! Cat followed his eyesight straight to her chest, which was now plastered with her wet see-through white shirt that revealed her navy striped bra. "Yo Greg!" Cat yelled to get Greg out of his "trance".

"What?" Greg said looking around wildly before locating Catharine.

"Am I _distracting_ you, Greg?" She said cocking her head, while thinking about her conversation with Sara in the break room.

"N-n-n-o" Greg stuttered not wanting to admit the truth.

Every now and then Catharine saw him sneak a peek.

MEANWHILE

Sara, Nick and Warrick were all greeted by rain, when they hopped out of their cars Warrick and Nick were annoyed at the fact that they had forgotten umbrellas.

"We have to work quickly to save the evidence from the rain." Warrick said.

Sara was so intent on saving the evidence from the rain, that she didn't notice the guys staring at her. She got this creepy feeling that she was being watched, so she looked up and saw Nick and Warrick staring at her. "What?" she demanded

"Nothing" Nick and Warrick answered in lilting voices.

"Omigosh!" Sara exclaimed as the thought of white t-shirts + rain= a big show. She glanced down at her boobs, and yes, of course her leopard spotted bra was showing. Normally she wouldn't have worn such a sexy bra, but all her neutral colored ones were in the wash. "Why today, when I'm wearing my leopard bra?" she asked to no one in particular. Wait a sec; the guys were staring at her chest, causing them not to do their work, thus _distracting_ them!

"Am I _distracting_ you guys?" Sara asked to the still staring guys.

"No, of course not." Warrick said and turned around and resumed working, Nick of course followed his actions.

**Oh what will happen next…will the guys admit that they are distracted**

**Who will win the challenge?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

When Greg and Catharine had come back from their case they had a lot of samples that needed to be run. Greg took the DNA samples to Wendy. He noticed that she too was wearing a white see-through T-shirt.

"Hey! Whatcha got for me today?" Wendy asked him.

"Five DNA samples" He replied.

"I'll get right on it Greg!" Wendy said and waved him goodbye. She ran all five samples through and went looking for Greg. She found him in the break room drinking water from a glass and reading a book.

Wendy approached him and said, "Here are your sample results, they all match your vic." At that moment Greg accidently knocked his book on the ground. Wendy knelt down to retrieve it for him, as if on cue Greg's glass of water spilled on Wendy's shirt. "Dam, Greg what did you do that for!" she demanded angrily.

"I am sooo sorry!" he apologized sincerely, while, of course, staring at Wendy's chest.

Wendy headed off to the locker room to change her shirt. She noticed that the minute that she was in view of Hodges' trace lab, he stopped working. Thinking back to her conversation with the girls, Wendy texted Hodges, "Am I distracting you?"

Beep! Beep! Wendy had her reply, "Yes" was all it said. She satisfactorily continued to walk back to the changing room.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Nick and Warrick who had returned from their case, Hodges and Greg were all sitting around the break room table.

"Did anyone else find it odd that all the girls were wearing white see-through shirts? Or was that just me?" Greg asked.

"Well all I know is that Sara is wearing leopard-spotted bra." Nick said grinning.

"Cat's wearing navy stripes on hers and Mia's bra is pink _and _lacy." Greg told the group.

Blushing, Hodges said that Wendy was sporting a lime green bra. Warrick, hearing this slapped his forehead, "Sara" was all he said. Nick, Hodges, and Greg looked at him with confused faces.

"Okay last night Sara and I had an argument, I said that there was nothing girls could do to distract us from our work. Sara thought that, that was a challenge. So she must have cooked up this whole, wear-a-white-shirt thing with the girls.

"She was right, it was pretty distracting" Hodges commented

Just then, Sara, Mia, Wendy, and Catharine all came in. "Did we distract you, guys?" Mia questioned in a lilting voice.

"No, of course not!" Warrick spat out immediately.

"Give it up, Warrick. They were hugely distracting!" Hodges said, staring at Wendy.

"I told you us, girl , _could_ distract you guys!" Sara said smirking.

"That wasn't fair. You used your women parts." Complained Nick

"Yes, it was totally fair, Nicky," Catharine told him, "totally fair".

**How did you like my first fan fic? Please review, so I can know how I am doing! Bye, for now**


End file.
